User blog:Candlefly/So there's a meme here now hai Pink
Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions -Then tag 3 people --- 1.Bee 2. i 3. Fluffy (TBoI boss OC, big floofy spider) 4. Peachie Pie (Adorible demon made for a story, kinda butterfly like) 5. Veve 6. Missing 7. Sarup (Creepy plushie) 8. Mallory 9. Papychu 10. Pyrefly (Old avatar. Likes to play Dwarffortress and have !!FUN!!) --- 1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens? All of them are hopeless on the ice. Fluffy tries to walk on it and slips everywhere, Peachie Pie just flies, Papychu says he's the best at it and instantly slides and lands on his face, and Sarup is ain a constant state of 'fallen on her tail'. Then Fluffy bites Peachie Pie and Peachie Pie gets mad and obliterates the ice by accident. 2.) Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? Veve attempts to understand a holiday and invites Missing, Mallory, and Papychu. Party goes to heck due to Mallory being a walking sign of bad luck. 3.) 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? "Why is the radio on with no one here?" 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Bee was bored and is just pretending to be trapped, Pyrefly was following the destructive cat. 5.) 4 confesses his/her love for 8. What happens? "I'd hate to admit it, but I love you." the rainbow colored demon said. Dispite hating just how happy that slime is, Peachie just can't overlook how amusing it is to watch the slime slowly destroy what it goes near. "New friend??? Friend hai!!" Mallory replies. New friend for slime. 6.) 3 walks in to see 6 and 7 making out in 3's closet.. What is their reactions? Fluffy would flipping eat them. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? Veve was trying to do tests and Papychu had had enough. They were both confused when every attack they did was nullified by an unknown force. 8.) 6 and 7 are getting married! But 8 is in love with 7. What does 8 do? Nothing, Mallory is happy for scary friend :3 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? Scream and run. Half the people on the list would kill me, accidently or purpousfully. 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? "It was an accident, i is sorry..." "Bee already drew another." 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? Pyrefly pulls out Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but gets bored half way though dispite everyone finding it amusing and deciding to play 'The Floor is Lava' with REAL LAVA! 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? Peachie Pie wins due to actrually knowing the words to songs. Peachie Pie sung a few creepy vocoloids 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? I technically have a not-a-psycopath version of Sarup in real life but the one I'd choose would be Fluffy. Dispite it likely ending badly. Spider is cute. 14.) 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into? PYREFLY RELEASES ALL THE ANIMALS! THEY'RE FREEEEEEEE! And i puts them all back. 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? Peachie Pie was just pranking the group the whole time. Bee already knew and put a pot of gold there herself. Sarup runs off with all of it while being chased by an angry demon. 16.) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? Bee and i are likely there on purpos and easily can leave whenever they want. 17.) 5 discovers 7 drawing a Yaoi picture of 5 and 1. What does 5 do? "Is this how your species sees mine and the cats'?" "OHHITHERE!" Sarup covers the art. 18.) 6, 8, 9, 10, and 4 go to a Lady Gaga concert. What happens? 100 people killed and 50 injured in a weird incident involving Pyrefly screaming "I DID IT!" and shooting a lava cannon in a random direction. Peachie Pie kills Pyrefly for ruining everything so far. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? I'm already dead. 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? Fluffy webs Pyrefly's wings while she sleeps and Peachie Pie moves to a cute, happy meadow. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? Put them all back before they fight more. Now tag!!! Pink Freddy? Category:Blog posts